User talk:SQhi/Archive1pre
__TOC__ Welcome Hello SQhi, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:SQhi page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Emitewiki2 (Talk) 19:44, April 7, 2012 Project: Hot Air Series I'll be attempting an overhaul of the Hot Air series articles, so as to try to raise the bar for the wiki. =) SQhi 20:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Added proper copyright :) -- 18:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Adding images It's so easy. In the internet, each image has a full page only for it. Only write the url of this page here, without anything more, and image will be shown! If you do it with a normal page, it will be a link. 18:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Tell me when you replace the images. 18:56, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Your welcome! -- 19:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::You can upload them to Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. 19:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Let me do it... 10:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Notice that the url has a "px" art, that you can edit the number. Anyway, the image in its original size has a different url. 10:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Times now are tough... Really, I feel it's hard to come out in front of the world for, the first time, so young and immature. I was brought up that way, I couldn't help, it was the way I was destined to live. So, that "incident" was shocking to me. (It is also the first time such thing happened to me) You really seem like a sensible person! Hope you could, one day, become an Admin on the wiki! P.S: I am also from Asia! 11:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hot Air Series OK, and how we can know the reception of the games? 14:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I really need help! I'm stuck now. I can't help it. My aunt really wants me out of this wiki! Here's the reason: 10 yrs back, when I was 3 yrs old, some guy started threatening our family. He wanted something back from our family, which was long lost. This guy is still out there or, so we think... My aunt (and now, my parents) feel this wiki is too "open" and I may get caught but, I don't feel this may happen in the first place cause, that guy doesn't know me since I was very young at the time and he didn't care about me. (All he wanted was something which I don't know about.) Please tell me how to stop this problem! Ask EVERYONE!!! Tell them all, please! (never mind, I'll blog this one.) So, I'm sorry if it hurts you or anything, I can't help. My aunt has already done it. I think, in a few days, My account may be disabled, I'm so sad this happening to me. WHY is THIS happening TO ME??!!! 14:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOO!!!! IT"S HAPPENED MY ACCOUNT"S DISABLED!!! I am going to create a new account. Time for creatin Atomic2.. 16:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) It's me, AtomDestroyer12E I'm back! Hi, I'm back to wiki! I lost all my information. Well, maybe, in a 2 weeks time I may get it back. This problem is no more, now. So, you don't need worry about me getting disabled again, now. Silence... I just noticed that 3 users left, one after a another, but, I came back, right? It is a sad thing that RSK and Takeshi64 have left. Guess they'll come back soon. Let's just hope they'd be back again. I'm certain you may see them soon enough. SQhi, you don't need to worry. Just think of everything that's happening is happening for the greater good. My summer hols have started, now. I may soon be leaving somewhere and I don't even know if there would be an Internet connection there. 12:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Atoms collide and keep colliding. Let them collide! RE:Reception I know, and that would be good, but a little game like hot air has not reception Also, do you played GunBrick yet? 15:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey, this is NTPYTO. I was wondering if you know how to make the colors for templates better. I made one for Gunbrick here: Template:Gunbrick. Could you make it look better? If you can't that's okay too. Also, I have an request for adminship page that if you want, I would like you to read. Cya! 15:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I hope you have (had) a good birthday! I'm sorry it's two days late, but I didn't know til now that your birthday was the twenty-second. Cya! 17:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I really wish... Sorry, but I'm not back. My few daily edits are due to a large standardized test I'm taking in school, which gives me little homework. My parents are allowing me to edit ten minutes a day as long as the test goes on. 19:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) i dont understand you explain yourselve -- 18:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ohh yeah, i kinda forgot that, i know that code but the game is archived for some time until i get the code of random array. 19:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Question O_o If you don't mind me asking, what's with the username? I mean like, why did you choose SQhi (this is not a criticism but a query)? 20:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) @Fishybuz's page New flashy Santi signature? I brought tablet signatures to this wiki :P (just saying) 06:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wath Umm, where and when did I delete it (when submitting messages like this, it is customary to provide a link)? Also, why don't you want a tag on your message :O ? 16:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, now I remember; I deleted that due to some capitalisation issue or something. 17:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you please just deal with the fact that wiki policy a) requires a signature after each post, and b) disallows the deleting of discussions and stop editwarring me on my own talk page? 17:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Weird poll thing Sadly no. Top 10 lists are a different type of page altogether which uses a different template; it is an additional wiki feature. I'm afraid you can't put a version up in a blog post. 18:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea... Ok. So basically you want a top 10 list you can put on a blog? I might have an idea. You create the list, and I'll show you the way I think it can go on a blog. 18:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Removal of messages What you're talking about only happened once as far as I know - when I pulled that **** with NOBODY and his IP address. Plus, that wasn't the author asking for removal but the recipient. 18:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :If you're worried about revealing something from that message to other users, then a) you shouldn't have posted that because that's what you agree to when you post on Wikia according to CC-BY-SA (that other people are allowed to view and use your contributions), and b) don't worry because I regularly archive my talk page when it gets too long (which means I cut all messages and paste them onto another page, called an archive). 18:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I did it Go to the above link to see it in action. A bit of the formatting went awry, but it still works. Of course, the downside to my method is that you actually need to make a top ten list, and the coding transfers it to the blog post. Make the top ten list, and I will re-message you the coding to add it to your blog. 18:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It appears that it might not work as I thought... Show this to Bluefire2 and tell him I made it, but it doesn't seem to work right: Top 10 list:Best Quote from a Nitrome Game|Poll||true 18:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Timestamp And there I was, thinking it was obvious that the timestamp needs to be placed according to the time when the message was posted, as opposed to the time of the correction. Oh well. 18:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I was about to say that; it doesn't really matter now, but if you're correcting a message the next day, you might want to consider using your common sense :O 18:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Well Well someone's desperate, isn't he. Tell you what - since you have been deliberately making sections on my talk so that I archive, I might just prolong that number to 50 - lol jk :D - (and I don't have a program to do that for me, sadly) :P As for coding, I don't mind sharing since you asked, unlike some other rude people who go around stealing code without asking or even notifying; please don't be like them. Do you want to know where I learnt code or what I made with it? I can't really answer the first question because I'm not sure whether it would be helpful to you at all, but I do know some good places that would be - stuff like this, which is a great place to go if you want to learn HTML, CSS, JavaScript or any other language designed for the web. If you want to learn languages that do stuff on your computer, then I would recommend going to Oracle and learning Java (if you've never heard of that, Java was made to replace C++, which it didn't exactly do). If you want to see what I've done, then you could go here to find some stuff. Also, click the red-coloured link in my signature to check out the browser detector script I wrote in JS some time ago. 07:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, how do you say "fifth archive" in whatever language you speak? If you're wondering why I need that, see this. 07:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) On your remark about stealing code, IJZM stole my sig changing code here. I didn't imagine anyone would steal it at the time. 10:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Halp plox Yunoanswer me D: Hao doez u seh "fifth archive" in ur language brah? 16:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :So you don't know how to speak it O_o? 17:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) OK! I didn't know it was protected, and I thinkit's unnecesary. Anyway, if you want to change the template, talk about it in the talk page and see what other users think about it! 18:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Little Mistake... You added the templates category to the template "ImageNeeded". It was a good edit, but when you are editing templates, everything you don't want to be included in the pages the template will be placed on should be put in the noinclude tags. Otherwise, your template addition will add all pages that need images in the template category. Good job editing! 00:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It means that If you placed a template with the category templates added to it on a page, that page would be in the templates category too. 10:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) RE I didn't know, but the plan was to close the RFAs if I was promoted to bureaucrat. Sorry. 15:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Evaluated? Now it doesn't matter, I think. 15:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Sigh... Talk with Bluefire2, he decided that. As I told you before, I thought they would be re-opened. 15:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I did it before reading your message. 15:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RFAs No. If you had read my post on the very first RFAs, you would know why. The idea discussed was, as taken from NOBODY's talk page, "instead of promoting a user into an admin, promote an admin into a bureaucrat". Normally, when requests for rights open, after one user is promoted they are closed again, hence "instead". 07:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Actually knowing your native language does come in handy sometimes :D 19:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Templates for PAGENAME? Hi, SQhi! I noticed when you were "PAGENAME hunting", you were only replacing the PAGENAME letters with the name of the page and not removing the braces. If the braces ( ) aren't removed, the editor thinks you're trying to insert a template, which is why you see red links on most of the infobox headers. Don't forget to remove the when replacing PAGENAME with the actual title. Perhaps you have a reason as to why you are doing this, though, so might I also ask why? =) 00:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog comments You haven't enabled blog comments on your current blog. Thus, the community cannot tell you their opinion. But I'm fine with adding reasons to templates. -- 12:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Done! =) 16:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Stub Sometime, NOBODY told me that Stub templates go at the bottom of the page. So, I think it is supposed to go at the bottom. But let's not change it until I find where NOBODY said where to put it. Or we can ask him. 16:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I see your point. However, if the article is a stub, then the whole article is visible anyway, even on a small computer. I see why the other templates should be place at the top, but for a stub, you don't have to read the whole article. Just a thought. 19:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Test Subject Series I think that some moths ago there were a decission about naming it test subject series, that's because I re-renamed it, but now I'm not sure, so you can call it Test Subject (Series). 17:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Look... Super Snot Put is in the Main Game section on Nitrome.com. It isn't a mini game for some reason, but there are exceptions, like the Steamlands Player Pack. I'm going by what Nitrome says, and also, it's a nice bit of trivia. 20:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Forgive my small ignorance. I'm back to full editing in around 5 hours. :D : 11:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Multiple edits in the main page SQhi, you did good edits in the main page, but, please next time ask on the talk page before doing edits. Thanks. 12:42, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Just now, after lunching, I received your message. OK, and hope you do good changes to the front page! 14:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :PixelLove would be good as an example, but before that it's better Cheese Dreams Demo than nothing. 16:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) This We are not having that again, are we? 13:57, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::O I meant the time you didn't want to sign your post on my talk :P 15:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hurry! You've got one more day to edit startups before any user is allowed to remove the WIP. 05:52, June 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:NOEDITSECTION Ok, I'll remove it! Oh, Bluefire2 already did it... :/ 14:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yunoindent "Give a man a fish and you will feed him for a day. But teach a man to fish and you will feed him for life" -- Some author whose name I don't know With regard to that somewhat famous quote, instead of painstakingly going around indenting your posts, I hereby ask you to take on the custom of indenting every post that is continuing a discussion, using the semicolon. The more semicolons, the higher level of indentation. Look at the source code of any forum thread to see what I mean. 10:10, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's actually colons;Semicolons don't do anything. : 10:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoops, my bad :D 14:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I understand, I just removed around 30 of them :P 14:32, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Number of article edits You know, there's an entire list of magic words you can use found here, although I can't seem to find a variable for what you're looking for. 15:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Gems (Cave Chaos) Why would I add a WIP/Short on the Gems page? I am not working on it, I only cut and pasted the info to a different page. 15:20, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Let me clear things up I'm afraid you're completely missing the point here. Allow me to start with an analogy - you have a bucket of green paint, and you're pouring it over the floor. I have no trouble with that, but I hate green (the colour itself). You then put away the bucket, and instead use a cup. The effect remains the same - you're spilling green paint all over the place. The way in which that links in here is the fact that I think it's obvious that it doesn't matter what tags you use; it's the effect that matters. The fact that you use a tag to summon up a line break makes absolutely no difference to you using the tag - they still have exactly the same effect. Now over to the main point. The (only) difference between and is that one is inline and one isn't. To quickly see that difference, open notepad, and paste in the following: Span vs div I am a span I am another span And another I am a div I am another div And another First, look carefully at this code. What do you think will happen? Make a prediction, and then save it as Spanordiv.html, navigate to the file, right click it, select "open with" and select your browser from the panel. Your browser will now open the file, interpreting it as an HTML page. Do you see the difference? Yes, that's right. Try putting line breaks in after every span, saving your notepad file and refreshing the page. Do you see what I mean now? Now, to the CSS side of things. Line breaks are very good at separating content, but they are also very good at pushing stuff about, and sometimes that is stuff you don't want pushed about. If an element has its position property set to absolute, then it will always remain in exactly the same place on the page, no matter what. However, if the position is set to relative, that means the positioning of the item is calculated with the positions of other items in mind - while absolute is only relative to the window itself, relative is relative to all the other elements on the page. I hope you see what I mean now - some tags can disrupt the page code. Also, IE6 has some issues with rendering that tag (but hey, who uses that anymore?). Moreover, we should not just exclude non-inline tags from our signatures, but also try to have as little other tags as we can in the first place. For example, take a look at NTPYTO's sig. When he tried to implement a change to it lately, it failed and it was obvious that that was due to an unclosed tag somewhere in the sig. I tried to have a go at fixing it, and was already completely lost after about 10 seconds. I used Chrome's find function to search for span tags, and it turned out his sig had 22 s and 21 s. Imagine trying to find out which one of them was unclosed, in a sea of untidy CSS and HTML! That's exactly what I mean. I hope you understand this time. Yours, 15:22, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :And if you are a common editor, it is highly recommended that you switch to source mode as soon as possible. And please don't blame your mishaps on an editing mode :D 17:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You can disable Visual Mode in your preferences , under the "Editing" section. 07:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Also, concerning your reply to another section, you can't make a website out of Java; that's what HTML is for. Even JSP has to be integrated with HTML somehow. And speaking of the above, I find that disabling the visual mode can be of very good help in detecting if you're not logged in. I'm so used to source mode that I know that as soon as I see visual mode I know something's wrong. Since it's enabled by default, it means I'm not logged in. 07:10, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just saying, you're not much of a grammar fiend if you need Visual Mode to help you check spellings :D 10:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Thanks, haha Peeweeyay 15:32, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Why, yes. Yes I do. Peeweeyay 15:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Check this out Nitrome:Sandbox, for I tried adding a parameter to the template that allows users to add a reason for why the template was added. I'm not sure if that was what you were looking for... 03:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's better to add instead of reasons, because these type of boxes would have errors. 09:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) All right Are these changes all right? We should probably discuss with the community before altering the template, unless I hide the parameters until they are filled in. 22:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- :You messaged yourself; is this a joke? xD 08:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops? SQhi•'''(talk) 11:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you I'm honored. I plan to take initiative in the next weeks and help the community more than I've previously been doing. You yourself are helping the community a lot also, as shown when you notified everyone of the new forum discussion. Although you don't get as much recognition as the admins, you help a lot here, and I realize that. 12:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ARCHIVE ONE CUTOFF this marks the end of archive one